Talk:High dragon (strategy)
if i don't do this now, and i leave, can i come back and do it later? -- 07:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes 16:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hey guys, breaking news: tank and spank works in a game designed around abusing poor AI. Do we really need a guide for this? --User:Thc 07:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) It's not immune to melee flanking, but it counters with extremely high frequency. From the animations, it looks like she's striking backward with her hind legs and sometimes sweeping with her tail. (talk) 12:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :That maybe so, but those donkey kicks hurt and come at regular intervals. The only one who can capitalize on flanking, are the rogues, and they're not fit to give pedicures on that scale. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Revive Party Glitch I just discovered that if you manage to run from the battle site toward the Gauntlet, and behind the broken wall to the left of the entry way, your characters will all be brought back to life. I only discovered this as I had no health poultices and my main character remaining. I ran to hide and regroup. As soon as I was behind the wall, the rest of my party magically appeared next to me. I was then able to rejoin the battle with the dragon. The characters all had minimal health, as if a Revival spell had been used. I was able to repeat this tactic three times and eventually kill the dragon. This was on the Hard setting, on the PS3, with the most current patches. LVTDUDE (talk) 05:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Had something similar happen in this fight and with Flemeth as well, several times. During both battles Liliana goes down, and after a long time she is up again with scant health, despite my not having any spirit healers or Sten's cook book with me. Did not happen during the Archdemon fight though. It might have something to do with distancing your crew as you mentioned, and I try to keep them spread in these fights, and/or a high dragon fight, and/or really really long battles, or very remotely Liliana has a self-resurect thingy. 360, all patches. Which characters got up for you? Arcane warrior (talk) 05:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan. Morrigan has the Spirit Healer specialization, but doesn't have any of the spells. LVTDUDE (talk) 06:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Laughably Easy Fight All you need is any level warrior with Taunt or a mage with Misdirection Hex (serving as a taunt) and the rest of your party ranged dps (preferably staves for the armor piercing). Hide your ranged dps behind the short wall segment near the Gauntlet entrance and have your tank behind the wall also but at the small opening. First know that your tank need not (and shouldn't) try to attack the dragon, unless it's with a bow/staff. Summon the dragon and as soon as she lands, rush the tank to her side being careful never to venture in the darkened portion of her targeting ring. If you're properly positioned, her far front leg will be hidden behind the near front leg from the tank's point of view. Quickly use your flavor of taunt and shortly she will turn towards you. Run to her side again, choosing the side which will turn her away from the rest of the party. Keep rotating her in this fashion until she is facing away from your party. At this point, run your ranged dps to long range and taunt again when it's available. Your dps can now attack with impunity although I'd steer clear of high threat spells. Keep rotating and taunting the dragon until it's downed. If you're lucky, you won't even get hit. Easy Peasy. Quixotic67 (talk) 17:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Quixotic67 :Upon closer examination, there is no need for a tank with special taunt skills at all to keep the high dragon from damaging the rest of the party. Threat from damage does not seem to register at all, but spells that specifically add threat do. If anyone in the ranged dps group has 30 more threat than the character within medium range, she will either take to the sky and re-land or use Buffet to draw the offender in. If you're going to use hex spells, then it makes sense to use that caster as your 'tank'. If no one is within medium range she will take to the sky and re-land. When she lands at the beginning of the fight, she will land near where the majority of your team is located. Quixotic67 (talk) 11:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Quixotic67 She's a Sissy!!!! Leave her alone until you're at least level 18; she'll let you be if you don't call her. I chortle at my nightmare... One tank with Juggernaut Armor (currently Alistair; though the warrior warden works in his place), and one rank in poison, or if you have it, use Blightblood. Spirit Healer/Arcane Warrior (either the Warden or Wynne) in Wade's Superior Drakescale, set on ranged with corrupted staff and set to change weapons if attacked in melee (Champion's shield and Duncan's sword). Leliana in her provocative skins, but Wade's Drakescale works too, Marge's bow on Aim, and anything you picked up which increases ranged critical; ignore her, she's fine by herself, unless she's trips. Morrigan as Spirit Healer, with telekinetic weapons and the best duds you can fine(senior enchanter's robes work fine) and winter's breath with any cold enhancing accessories (or if you have it, Wynne's staff), have her casting any hold spells; do avoid casting ANY threat increasing spells. Keep stone fist or a hold spell handy for when she starts chomping on your tank, you'll save his life. Plant yourself in Morrigan's shoes and stay there as much as possible, and give the turkey lizard a call. She's all talk. This is generic hack and slash setup, nothing real fancy. The SH's will toss Revival at each other and Leliana a few times; neither had lifeward or cleansing aura. Alistair only had Rally on Champion. Yusaris and Duncan's dagger are ill advised unless those using them are of moderate dex and con; they will draw the dragon's direct ire. And you will spend the whole fight keeping that person alive. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC)